Presents
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Presents. As it is his birthday, that is what Akashi will receive from Kuroko as he enjoys his time alone with the teal head.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Happy Birthday Akashi!**

* * *

Falling into gentle blankets, snow fell. The world covered in white, it was like a separate dimension, a place different from the what it was before.

In the midst of all the white, wrapped in a thick, fluffy coat and a scarf was one sky blue haired teen. In his hand was a large bag. He held the bag carefully and surely.

Spotting a bench, he took a seat and looked at the sky. It was grey, almost white and the snow fell. He raised his arm, hand outstretched as if to touch that expanse of grey.

Another hand grasped the outstretched hand of the cyan-head which caused the sitting to be to turn around startled.

His cyan eyes met heterochromatic red and gold eyes, and a small gentle smile fell across his face and his eyes filled with signs of endearment.

"Seijuurou-kun,"

"Tetsuya," Akashi smirked slightly bringing Kuroko's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. He took great enjoyment seeing the slight red flush that settled on Kuroko's cheeks.

Realizing that Kuroko must be cold, Akashi gently tugged on Kuroko's hand. "Come, let's go,"

Kuroko complied, standing up with the bag and falling in step with Akashi. Their hands never left each other, warmed in the cold of the snowy day.

***'*'*'*'***

Upon reaching Akashi's apartment, the shoes and coats were removed and gentle pattering of feet was the only sound that mildly echoed throughout the house as the two made their way to the living room.

Akashi sat on the couch and Kuroko took a seat beside him, setting down the large bag on the floor in front of the two. Akashi merely raised an eyebrow at the bag, knowing what it was, but still would like to actually see its contents.

A calm smile set upon Kuroko's face and he reached into the bag. "Everyone's presents...to you," He pulled out a container with a green ribbon wrapped around it. "This is from Midorima-kun," The container was passed to the red head.

The taller boy removed the ribbon and opened the container and looked at the contents. It was doria* in an insulated container. "I suppose this is Sagittarius's lucky item for today," Akashi shook his head slightly, a smile playing across his lips. "As predictable as always Shintarou,"

Akashi took the small white card folded and taped on the top of the lid and read it.

It said:

_To Akashi:_

_Today's lucky item for Sagittarius is Doria, so I made some nanodayo. _

_Go ahead and eat it today with Kuroko for maximum luck._

_Happy Birthday nanodayo._

_-Midorima Shintarou_

Kuroko had leaned on Akashi's shoulder to read the note as well. "As awkward as he always is," Kuroko commented before pulling out another box wrapped in purple wrapping paper. He handed this to Akashi, "Murasakibara-kun's,"

The red head set the doria container on the coffee table in front of them and took the box from Kuroko. "Let me guess, something snack or sweets related," He glanced at Kuroko who returned a stare.

With his slender fingers, he unwrapped the box, easily not ripping the paper at all. A box of assorted sweets and chocolates rested on Akashi's lap. Different flavors it had. He picked up the card, similar to the one Midorima had on his gift to Akashi.

It said:

_Nee, Aka-chin, Happy Birthday._

_Eat lot of snacks and have fun. _

_-Murasakibara Atsushi_

"Simple and sweet," Kuroko lifted the corners of his mouth slightly, "Just like his personality,"

Suddenly something was pushed to Kuroko's lips, startling the teal head. Kuroko jerked his head backward and looked at it, a chocolate. He looked at Akashi, a little confused. The red head held the chocolate towards him.

"Open, Tetsuya," he commanded gently.

Kuroko shook his head, "Seijuurou-kun, that's your present. I shouldn't be eating it,"

"Exactly, it's my present, so I'm free to use it as I please. Now, open, Tetsuya," Akashi's eye glinted.

The teal head puffed his cheeks up and turned his head away from the red head.

"Are you defying me Tetsuya?" The redhead received no answer. After a few moments he sighed, "Fine then," He popped the chocolate into his own mouth.

The teal head turned back towards Akashi satisfied, but did not foresee what happened next.

The red head leaned towards the face of the teal head and crashed their lips together.

The sweetness of the chocolate filled Kuroko's mouth as he felt Akashi's tongue force entrance into the cavern and dance within the teal head's mouth. Kuroko tried to push Akashi off, but gave up quickly knowing he could not overpower the stronger male. He let himself succumb to the kiss, wrapping his arms arms Akashi and letting him dominate his mouth.

After awhile, Kuroko really could not handle it anymore as he was running out of air. He hit the red head's back and only then did the red head released his mouth from Kuroko's. A thin string of saliva connected their lips. Their faces were flushed, Kuroko's more so then Akashi's. A faint lingering flavor of sweetness remained in both of their mouths, strongly dissolved with the mix of their saliva.

Kuroko's face grew a few shades redder seeing a triumphant smile on Akashi's face. The red head knew he won and the teal head knew that he lost.

Wanting to move past the sudden action, Kuroko coughed, "You have another present to open," He reached into the box and grabbed a box wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper and tied with a yellow ribbon.

With a sigh, The red head took it gently and shook it, hearing the shuffle of something inside. He pulled on the string and unwrapped the present in such an elegant manner that Kuroko couldn't help but be enchanted by the older teen in front of him.

Under the wrapping, there was a plain unmarked box with two notes attached. Akashi picked up the first one to read it.

_Yo Akashi, _

_Well, I had no idea what to get you, so I teamed up with Kise to get you one. _

_It was rather easier on the money side that way..._

_Anyway, Happy Birthday._

_-Aomine Daiki_

The other note was rather different...

_WAH! AKASHICHHI~~~!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! \(^v^)/_

_AOMINECCHI AND I GOT YOU SOMETHING!_

_AOMINECCHI WAS SO MEAN! HE WOULDN'T COOPERATE WHEN BUYING SO IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO GET IT!  
_

_I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

_-KISE RYOUTA_

"Well, they seem to have mutual feelings about the present," Akashi chuckled briefly before opening the box.

Inside was a shogi set, but rather unlike traditional shogi sets. The colors were vibrant colors. Red, green, blue, light blue, yellow, purple stood out vividly.

"It looks like all of us," Kuroko commented smiling. He could feel nostalgic feelings as he looked at them. Sneaking a glance at the red head's face, he could tell that the red head was feeling the same. A gentle smile rested on the taller males features.

"I'll put it with the rest of the shogi sets but...in a special spot," Akashi closed the box and set that down on the coffee table. He turned his head to Kuroko. "Well, one more person,"

Kuroko stood up and grabbed the bag on the floor. "I'm borrowing your kitchen,"

Akashi cocked his head to the side, "Very well then," He began to stand up as well, but Kuroko pushed down on his shoulders. Akashi looked at the teal head with an eyebrow raised.

"Stay here. It's a surprise." Kuroko said firmly before releasing the other's shoulder and walking out of the living room into the kitchen.

Akashi sat back down with a smirk playing across his mouth.

As Kuroko entered the kitchen, he began to feel pangs of nervousness. He had practiced. He knew what he was doing. So, with all the worries he had, the teal head took a deep breath and set to work. He took out the ingredients that he had placed in the bottom of the bag and rolled up his sleeves.

After awhile, a length of time which may have made Akashi impatient, Kuroko lowered a spoon into the pot, tasted it and was satisfied. After bringing the pot to the dining table with the lid covering it, Kuroko began to set the table with the tableware he took from the kitchen cupboard.

"Seijuurou-kun!" he called and the red head quickly came holding the container of doria.

The red head took a great intake of the smell and instantly his eyes lit up, "Tetsuya, you..."

"Sit down," Kuroko ushered Akashi into one of the chairs and placed the doria on the table as well. "Well, this isn't an extravagant dinner...and I tried my best, so...I hope you like it," Kuroko lifted the pot, allowing Akashi to feast his eyes upon its contents.

Two things were able to make Akashi smile like he was now. One was Kuroko Tetsuya.

The other, well the other was...

Tofu Soup.

The scent of the delectable soup filled the room. The flavors could practically be tasted from the air.

Kuroko smiled looking at Akashi's reaction. If Akashi was a dog, he was pretty sure that the tail would be wagging energetically right now. The teal head chuckled and served the soup in a bowl and placed it in front of Akashi before serving himself.

Between them, they had a pleasant dinner of doria and tofu soup. Of course as tofu soup is Akashi's favorite, he happened to eat a lot of it, finishing it all (though Kuroko had some too). After that, the two had a debate over where the cake would be cut, a match that Akashi won as always.

Sighing, Kuroko pulled some cake-cutting knives from the drawer. He then grabbed the box with cake from the bag and followed Akashi to his room. He set the cake down on the low table on the floor and opened the box.

The cake was a vanilla cake. The icing was a smooth and slightly sweet butter cream. Red icing bordered the cake and the words "Happy Birthday Seijuurou-kun" were written in light blue frosting. The candle was lit in the center, giving off a warm glow that fell on the cake.

In a soft voice, Kuroko began to sing 'Happy Birthday' with Akashi watching amused and relaxed. When the song finished, Akashi blew out the candle.

"Did you wish for something, Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side.

Akashi smiled, "Yes, but I already have it,"

The cake was cut and the two of them ate a little. The rest was placed in the refrigerator. Then the two returned to Akashi's room where they just sat enjoying each other's company in a relaxing silence for awhile.

Breaking the silence, Akashi spoke, "Tetsuya?"

"Hm?" The teal head turned towards Akashi and tilted his head.

"I know you have already given me a present, but, may I have one more thing?"

"Which is...?"

"You," the red head blunted stated. "I want you...for tonight,"

Silence was between them. Neither of them said anything but just stared into each other's eyes with emotionless faces.

Then, Kuroko smiled, "Okay,"

Akashi smiled too, and leaned forward. Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko and pulled him into a passionate kiss before lifting Kuroko up to the bed to receive his yet to be given present.

* * *

**~End~**

***Doria-search it up. To put it simply it is a gratin with a rice-base. This is actually Sagittarius's lucky item for 12/20/2013.**

**I posted this a little later than I wanted to, but it's okay.**

**Again,**

**Happy Birthday Akashi!**

**Thank You for Reading!**


End file.
